To Good To Be True
by DamnTheMan
Summary: Nicole and Twitty fall for each other but when they try to tell Louis and Ren how they feel for each other they get critizied and made fun of. It was to good to be true until Louis and Ren got in their way.(Note...read 'NICOLE' before this)
1. One

A.N. If you didn't read Nicole I advise you NOT to read this.  
  
"Summer!" Nicole said walking out of Lawrence High. Ren rolled her eyes and began to walk home. She had just survived a year with a new sister, her twin to be exact. Nicole ran up to Ren and skipped along.  
  
"Hyper much?" Ren asked.  
  
"What's your problem?" Nicole asked dancing circles around Ren. True, it was awesome to have a twin. True, Ren could tell her anything. False, they were exactly the same. While Ren was the neat freak, over the school year she found out how messy and unorganized Nicole was exactly.  
  
"Nothing," Ren snapped. It wasn't interlay Nicole that was putting her in a bad mood, it was Bobby. Her and Bobby dated for the whole year and he just dumped her today because he felt feelings for Nicole, not Ren.  
  
"Where's Bobby?"  
  
"We broke up." Nicole stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Why?" she demanded. Ren's love life was the only love life she had, since none of the guys at the school were worthy of her love.  
  
"Because he's a jerk," Ren said, but couldn't help the tears from falling. Nicole ran back up to Ren and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Nicole said. Just then a car pulled up with the new kid Johnny D. from Jersey.  
  
"Hey Ren, I just heard about you and Bobby. Want to hang out?" he asked. Right away Ren wiped her tears away and smiled.  
  
"Of course Johnny! See you later Nicole!" Ren said, now feeling tons better. Nicole waved goodbye and walked to the middle school. She sat alone at a picnic table as she waited for Louis and his friends, whom she normally walked home with. It felt like hours before Louis, Twitty, and Tawny came from the school.  
  
"Where's Ren?" Tawny asked looking around. Nicole collected her things and stood.  
  
"She's with this new kid, Johnny. Her and Bobby broke up so this guy asked her out and whatnot so it's just us," Nicole said.  
  
"Uh, just us meaning just you, and me" Twitty said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Louis have to swing by my dad's office. Twitty here is banned from it so he was going to walk home with you and Ren. Since Ren isn't here it's just you and Twitty," Tawny gladly explained. Nicole nodded and started walking with Twitty. For a long time, there was silence. It was that she felt uncomfortable around him, its just they usually had Louis to start them off with a good conversation.  
  
"Summer," Nicole said dully.  
  
"Yeah," he replied looking at the sidewalk. Nicole began to laugh. "What?" Twitty said running his hands around his mouth, thinking he had food on him.  
  
"We are two very boring people without Ren and Louis," she said. He cracked a smile and began to laugh.  
  
"Yeah we are." They both laughed.  
  
"Race ya!" Nicole said given that they didn't have any books and she had sneakers on.  
  
"I don't know . . .go!" Twitty screamed, and then sprinted off.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Nicole yelled as she ran up to him. They were neck and neck the whole time, until they reached the Steven's lawn, Nicole pushed a little harder and won.  
  
"Good race," Twitty said breathing hard to catch his breath. Nicole nodded and took her key from her pocket.  
  
"I don't know where anyone is," she said opening the door. Twitty stepped inside and ran right to the kitchen. Nicole took off her sneakers and placed them neatly by the door, just so Ren wouldn't snap on her for anything else being out of place. When Twitty came back down the hall he had two bottles of water. He gently tossed Nicole one.  
  
"Louis's room?" he asked sipping his water. Nicole nodded and jogged up the stairs.  
  
"I should have shared a room with Louis," Nicole said opening the door, to reveal stacks of junk everywhere. Twitty let out a dry laugh and sat on the bed. "Thank god Donny is going to college, I'll have my own room."  
  
"What's wrong with sharing with Ren?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just she's so neat and I'm not. I'm such a slob!"  
  
"Attractive," Twitty said taking a sip of his water. Nicole put her water on the end table and walked over to the stereo.  
  
"What CD's does Louis have?" she asked herself going through stacks of CD's.  
  
"Probably nothing good. His taste in music sucks," Twitty said, now at Nicole's side.  
  
"Nothing good," she said disappointed. Twitty sat back on the bed and changed the conversation.  
  
"Did you really know the Olsen Twins?"  
  
"Know them? I lived with them for seven months, and then spent a year with on a movie set. For two years I talked about and dreamed Mary-Kate and Ashley."  
  
"Wow, I wish I knew someone famous." Nicole began to laugh.  
  
"You do! Me." Twitty laughed and leaned in to kiss Nicole. She smiled and leaned in to but at that moment Ren came home.  
  
"NICOLE!" she screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Twitty looked away embarrassed and Nicole grabbed her water bottle.  
  
"I should go . . ." she said stumbling towards the door. Twitty nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. When she closed the door he smacked his forehead.  
  
"Smooth move moron," he bashed himself, and then flung himself back onto the bed. 


	2. Two

"Oh Nicole, Johnny is so cute! He says he wants to get to know me better this summer. Isn't that great!" Ren said when Nicole reached the bottom of the stairs. The image of Twitty trying to kiss her was fresh in her mind. Twitty was really nice, and cool, and when he opened up he was awesome. Not to mention he was really cute.  
  
"Say, where are mom and Steve?" Nicole said changing the subject off boys.  
  
"I don't know, Donny's missing too," Ren said walking into the kitchen. On the counter was a note written in Steve's handwriting. Ren picked it up, but Nicole read it aloud.  
  
"Ren, Louis, and Nicole-Went to Washington with Donny to help him start move into his apartment. Will be gone for weekend. Feel free to invite friends over for the weekend, but don't make a mess. Love you all-Mom and Dad."  
  
"I call for a huge slumber party event," Ren said holding the note. Nicole nodded and called Louis down.  
  
"Yeah?" Louis said coming down with Twitty close behind.  
  
"Mom and Steve said we could have some people over for the weekend. Who do you invite?" Nicole asked, hoping he would say Twitty. Louis thought for a moment.  
  
"Twitty and Tawny," he said, then went back up the stairs. Nicole smiled at Twitty then turned towards Ren, who was on the phone. She hung up and smiled at Nicole.  
  
"I invited Ruby. You looking to invite anyone?"  
  
"Nah," Nicole said, knowing she would be fine with Twitty there. Ren picked up the phone again and called Tawny because she knew Louis wouldn't. Twitty ran home but came back with Tawny and Ruby. Ren and Nicole went out to get videos and when they came back everyone was settled and set up in the living room for a night of games, movies, and prank phone calls. Tawny, Ruby, and Louis were sitting on the floor while Twitty sat alone on the couch.  
  
"We rented some good ones," Ren said, Nicole ran up the stairs before Ren could read off the list. Quickly she changed into a green shirt that said Lawrence High Field Hockey and green and black plaid pants, comfortable yet stylish nightwear. She grabbed her hot pink Chanel blanket with pink lace trimmings out of Ren's closet and her pillow with her picture on it with Paris Hilton. Ren came back up the stairs and bumped into Nicole.  
  
"You changed fast," Ren said. Nicole nodded slightly and walked back down the stairs. Twitty was wearing an over sized green Lawrence Middle School sweatshirt and a large red blanket over him on the couch. Nicole smiled at him at tossed her pillow at him. He caught it and held it while she wrapped the blanket around her then sat down.  
  
"Oh, don't tell Ren but I invited a few other people over," Ruby said crawling to the feet of Nicole.  
  
"Like who?" Nicole asked. Ruby smiled slyly and shrugged, then crawled back to Louis and Tawny. "Oh boy," Nicole said to Twitty. He smiled and looked at Louis and Tawny who looked as if they were back together, but didn't want to make it to public yet. Ren came down wearing pants with white and pink stripes going up and down with a tank top to match it. Her hair was in two messy side buns and she had pink fuzzy slippers.  
  
"Movies anyone," she asked picking up a tape just as the doorbell rung. Everyone stopped and looked at the door. Ren glanced at everyone, back at the door, then everyone again. "Hmm," she said shuffling to the door. Slowly she opened it up and gasped in shock and horror.  
  
"Surprise," Bobby said. He was standing there with his new friend, Johnny. Ruby stood and walked over to the door.  
  
"So glad you could come, leave your things in the living room," she said ushering them. Ren grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her back.  
  
"What is this?" she demanded, growing purple in the face.  
  
"Just a little fun event for the night. Something for you, Johnny, and something for me, Bobby."  
  
"Ugh," Ren grunted, then smiled at her guests. Bobby sat on the couch next to Nicole who could only smile weakly at him. Ruby cleared everything out of the center of the room and ordered everyone to sit. Nicole sat next to Twitty but Bobby sat on the other side of her.  
  
"All right, girls over here and guys over there," Ruby said pointing to the other side of the room. Once the boys were there she starting talking again. "Okay, guys . . .each one of you pick a number one through four but you each have a different number. The girls will pick a number five through eight, like the guys. Now guys don't tell us or hint to us which number you are. Girls, same goes. Now pick your numbers." Ruby huddled the girls.  
  
"I pick six," she said.  
  
"Five!" Nicole said.  
  
"Eight." Tawny said. Ren sighed.  
  
"Lucky seven." Ruby faced the guys who looked like they were done.  
  
"Now what you do guys is say a number five through eight. If you say my number, we go in the closet for up to seven minutes. Then when the girl comes out she'll say a number one through four and so on until we get bored. And Louis can't go with Nicole or Ren and vice versa. So who wants to go first?" Louis raised his hand and stood up.  
  
"Eight," he said confidently. Tawny smiled and walked to the closet. Louis opened it and let Tawny in first then followed her in.  
  
"What if Bobby picks me?" Ren said worried to Ruby.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll pretend I have your number," she whispered back and smiled at Bobby, who was currently staring at Nicole. The group sat in silence until Louis and Tawny came out 7 minutes and 13 seconds later. Louis had a grin on his face and Tawny stood and called out a number. Right away Louis stood up and walked over to the closet.  
  
"And away we go!" he said closing the door. They all laughed dryly, knowing that they were up to something. 9 minutes and 38 seconds later they came back out. Louis called Ruby and they only stayed in for 30 seconds and then Ruby picked Bobby. She seemed to glow as he glided towards her. They were in for 3 minutes flat and Ruby looked quite hurt when they came back out. Bobby smiled sheepishly and called out his number. Nicole's heart dropped. He called out five. 


End file.
